


Apple

by WildlingGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Apples, F/F, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina tries to be nice. Emma doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

She raises one eyebrow, mildly suspicious, but mostly surprised.

"Do you really think I'll take that?"

Regina, although offended, hides it very well and continues to extend the red apple towards her.

"In case you haven't noticed, Mrs. Swan, we're aboard a ship on the open sea. I didn't have time to pack my emergency poison kit."

Emma knows she's probably right, and she says so to Regina, but nevertheless doesn't grab the apple out of instinct. Regina sighs in frustration.

"I'm trying to be nice, Mrs. Swan, so would you stop being so damn proud and take the damn apple."

"Now that's more like the Regina I know" Emma smirks, taking the fruit from her hands. "And that's the Regina we need to save Henry."

The formerly-evil queen is a little taken aback, but recomposes quickly and adds in her usual sassy tone, the one Emma was so used to by now.

"Of course I will save him, he's my son too."

"I know" Emma nods, and it's perhaps the first time she acknowledges it to her. "And he's also mine. So, I can't think of someone better to save him than both of us."

A noise can be heard on deck, which sounded like Hook's voice, and Emma turns her head. She extends a hand to Regina.

"You coming?"

Regina rejects the hand, heading back before her. Emma sighs; yeah, definitely the Regina she knew.


End file.
